Enamorada del cielo
by Minako Sakurai
Summary: Un amor inmenso como el cielo...
1. Capitulo 1

ENAMORADA DEL CIELO

Adaptación de la historia de "Koizora", misma que pertenece a su autor; los personajes de Ranma son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

El cielo es hermoso, siempre me ha gustado regalarle a mis ojos, su cálido color azul, las juguetonas formas de las nubes y su inmensidad misma.

Aunque ha pasado el tiempo, recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer que el cielo conquistó mi corazón y me enamoré profundamente de él. Estudiaba el primer año en el Instituto Furinkan, no era una chica muy sociable, únicamente Ukyo y Sayuri eran mis amigas, aquel día cuando descubrí un pedazo del cielo en su mirada, Ukyo nos había arrastrado con ella hacia otro salón para ver a Ryoga, pero él no estaba, después de un momento nos disponíamos a regresar a nuestro salón.

¿No es el chico más guapo?—emitió mi amiga emocionada y con una gran sonrisa—Sayuri y yo volteamos a ver en la dirección que ella observaba.

Dos chicos venían por el pasillo riendo a carcajadas

¿Cuál de los dos es? —pregunté con algo de temor, esperando a que no fuera ninguno de ellos.

El de cabello corto por supuesto—escuché una respuesta llena de seguridad e inmediatamente lo vi venir hacia mí.

Hola soy Ryoga, seguro has oído hablar de mi—dijo con un gran orgullo

Simplemente negué con la cabeza y me pidió que intercambiáramos números telefónicos, Ukyo intervino y ellos se quedaron parados yo seguí caminando, pero terminé chocando contra él, era un chico algo diferente, le pedí disculpas y salí huyendo de allí.

Los siguientes días Ukyo estaba un poco triste pues Ryoga no había hablado ni mandado mensaje alguno, el último día que estuvo así no duró mucho tiempo pues el chico la citó en la escuela, cuando ella me dio la noticia estaba muy enojada conmigo, por no contestarle a sus mensajes, en mi defensa dije que mi celular nunca sonó, pero al tratar de mostrárselo para que me creyera no encontré el teléfono. Comencé a buscarlo como loca, en todos lados y solamente faltaba uno por revisar.


	2. Capitulo 2

ENAMORADA DEL CIELO

La biblioteca siempre ha sido mi lugar favorito, así que tal vez pude dejarlo aquí y comencé a buscar mi celular por todos los estantes, pero nada, estaba a punto de salir cuando de pronto comenzó a sonar, guiándome por el sonido lo encontré.

Contesté la llamada—Gracias, Ukyo—pensando que mi amiga la había realizado

De nada, pero no soy Ukyo—fue la respuesta de una voz masculina.

Fue en vano saber su identidad, él no quiso decírmela, por medio de los números telefónicos no iba a funcionar, pues no había ni uno, solamente el de él. No tuve otra opción que quedarme con la duda.

Durante todas las vacaciones recibía llamadas suyas a cualquier hora, no sabía quién era, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no era una mala persona. Mi curiosidad llego al límite, animándome a conocerlo; él estuvo de acuerdo, nos conoceríamos al entrar a clases.

Asómate a tu ventana—me dijo—al asomarme vi el cielo, era hermoso, su majestuosidad me embelesó.

Toma una foto de la nube que se ve dorada, este será el recuerdo de nuestro primer día juntos, hasta mañana—su voz era juguetona—colgué y dejé el celular sobre mi almohada, en poco tiempo anochecería y los nervios volvían a flor de piel.

La cita sería en el techo del instituto, la verdad ya no estaba tan segura de saber su identidad, una mezcla de nervios y miedo me invadió el día tan ansiado por mis amigas y tan temido por mí. Muchas dudas asaltaron mis pensamientos, pero a la vez una gran emoción invadió mi corazón.

Ukyo había insistido tanto en maquillarme para deslumbrarlo, no quería hacerlo, sin embargo mi amiga me convenció.

Al acudir a la cita, me llevé una gran sorpresa… No podía creer quien era.


	3. Capitulo 3

ENAMORADA DEL CIELO

El tiempo a mí alrededor se detuvo, mi asombro fue tal que quede paralizada frente a él, en mi mente resonaba "no es verdad"…

Me di la media vuelta para irme, pero dijo mi nombre y eso me detuvo, él se acerco hacia mí y yo retrocedí, se inclinó a la altura de mis ojos y sonrió.

Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma, además tú no eres así, ese maquillaje esta demás—me dijo sin dejar de sonreír y al mismo tiempo limpiando mis ojos con una de sus manos— la expresión de mi rostro era desencajada, no podía articular palabra alguna. De tantos chicos a mí alrededor nunca pensé que fuera él, el anónimo que encontró mi celular, borro todos los números telefónicos, dejando exclusivamente el suyo.

Aún no salía de mi pequeño shock cuando me tendió la mano con unos claveles rojos con todo y raíz, atados con un listón rosa.

Me llamo Ranma—sin bajar la mano con las flores—. No tuve reacción alguna, de mi garganta salió un lastimoso "¿No puede ser?". Inmediatamente sacó de su pantalón su celular y me mostró la foto de la nube dorada, era exactamente igual a la que yo tenía en el mío.

Aún no me crees—su mirada era segura—bien entonces si te digo que hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿lo harás?

Mi cuerpo se movió inmediatamente, deje a Ranma con las flores entre sus manos, parado en medio del techo. Baje las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, no quería verlo, quería que esto no fuera verdad. Cuando entre a mi salón mis amigas me bombardearon miles de preguntas, que no escuchaba…

Ranma… el amigo de Ryoga, aquel, chico que trae el cabello acomodado en una trenza, escuche que tenía novia, la chica es de otra escuela—fue lo único que entendí…

Al salir de clases, vi a Ranma caminar hacia uno de los macetones del instituto, por inercia camine tras él, me sorprendí al ver que había plantado los claveles, aún atados.

Akane—me llamó sin dejar de ponerle tierra a los claveles—los volví a plantar para que no estuvieran tristes, tal vez fue por eso que no los aceptaste, los voy cuidar y serán hermosos.

Verlo ahí dedicándole tiempo a las flores me enterneció, al regarlas formó un pequeño arcoíris.

Mira Akane—señalando el arcoíris—es hermoso no crees y no está triste, este es tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Sonreía con la inocencia de un niño, su sonrisa era cálida, desde ese momento Ranma comenzó a ganarse mi corazón…


	4. Capitulo 4

Enamorada del cielo

"Ranma… el amigo de Ryoga, aquel, chico que trae el cabello acomodado en una trenza, escuche que tenía novia, la chica es de otra escuela". Estas palabras no dejaban de rondar en mi mente, día tras día, la duda me consumía, trataba de negármelo a mí misma, pero en el fondo de mi corazón deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que no fuese verdad.

Seguí pensando en lo mismo durante la mayor parte de las clases, el sonido de mi teléfono, rompió mis pensamientos.

"Te espero en la biblioteca, Ahora", decía el mensaje, de mi único contacto.

Pedí permiso para salir del salón, e ir a la enfermería, mis amigas con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice, me susurraron "vas a ver a Ranma", no pude evitar sonrojarme, pues decía que él no me interesaba, pero mi manera de actuar decía que si.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, Ranma estaba viendo el cielo. Sus ojos azules parecían caballos salvajes recorriendo cada tramo de la majestuosidad tranquila del manto celeste. Cuando él notó mi presencia me jaló del brazo y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida del instituto, al pasar por el macetón donde estaban los claveles, se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y fue a regarlos.

Ranma— aún titubeaba en preguntarle acerca de mi duda, pero mi boca por inercia formuló— tú… ¿tienes novia? Mi corazón parecía estallar, ante la pausa silenciosa, él sin dejar de prestarle atención a las flores contestó.

—Antes si, ahora ya no—

Mis ojos se posaron sobre el cielo y no pude evitar sonreír.

—Eres linda cuando sonríes—dijo Ranma con una sonrisa.

Salimos del instituto y caminamos sin saber exactamente a donde nos dirigíamos, durante el camino, platicábamos acerca de muchas cosas y a la vez de nada. Algo dentro de mí me decía a gritos que había encontrado mi primer amor.

Después del paseo fuimos a comer a su casa, ahí conocí a su hermana, una hermosa pelirroja muy parecida a él.

—Hermana, ella es Akane Tendo—dijo con voz dulce.

—Hola, soy Ranko Saotome, por cierto hermanito hace mucho tiempo que no decías el nombre de una mujer sin escupir veneno—riéndose a carcajadas— ante este comentario Ranma se enojo y casi me arrastró escaleras arriba.

Nos sentamos en el piso de su cuarto, vaya que esperaba que dentro de la habitación hubiese un verdadero desorden, pero no, todo estaba en orden. Seguimos platicando de nosotros, en ese momento nadie más existía, solamente nosotros.

Con un rápido movimiento se acerco demasiado a mí, acorralándome con sus brazos, me asuste mucho, pero poco a poco comencé a relajarme con sus cálidas caricias y sus apasionados besos.

La razón me abandonó por completo haciéndome entregarme a él, fue maravilloso, después el sueño nos atrapó a ambos, no se cuento tiempo paso, pero cuando abrí mis ojos, el cielo estaba cuajado de estrellas. Iba a levantarme de la cama, pero uno de sus brazos rodeó mi cintura.

—Shampoo, no te vayas—susurró entre sueños, unas pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, no quería enamorarme de un chico que amará a otra persona, comencé a vestirme para irme lo más rápido de ahí.

Antes de llegar a mi casa recibí un mensaje de disculpa, de parte de él, quería preguntarle si aún seguía amando a Shampoo, pero decidí no hacerlo, guarde mi teléfono en la bolsa de mi suéter, sentí que podía confiar en él.

Desde entonces comenzamos a salir juntos, uno de esos días, mientras lo esperaba en una banca del parque, un automóvil se detuvo frente a mí, los tipos que venían a bordo, me obligaron a subir al vehículo y me llevaron a un campo, donde me arrojaron, uno de ellos comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón, un miedo enorme me invadió y con todas mis fuerzas grite "Ranma". Cerré los ojos esperando lo peor, pero de repente esos tipos comenzaron a caer sobre el pasto, alce la mirada con temor y me encontré con esos hermosos ojos azules.

Delicadamente me ayudo a levantarme.

— ¿Estás bien?— me susurró al oído mientras me envolvía protectoramente en su cuerpo.

—Si—emití con sinceridad

—pero, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—Ese, es el poder de mi amor, y no voy a dejar que te hagan daño

Cuando llegamos a su casa, Ranko, curó mis raspones, de repente Ranma entro al cuarto sujetando del cabello a una chica.

Ranko, al ver el coraje de su hermano, tomó el cabello morado en sus manos y comenzó a cortarlo sin compasión alguna.

— ¡Cállate!, no llores, Ranma te hubiera matado— le gritaba a la chica mientras los mechones morados caían al suelo.

—Shampoo, no te vuelvas a meter con ella, porque entonces si voy a matarte— los ojos de Ranma ya no eran como el cielo, parecían dos pedazos de infierno y a cada palabra que salía de su boca le inyectaba un veneno tan letal que mataría a cualquiera. No podía creer que aquella chica fuera Shampoo, ella a quien él, le pedía que no se fuera y que en ese momento había jurado matar.


	5. Capitulo 5

Enamorada del cielo

Al llegar a mi casa, Ranma, pidió disculpas a mis padres por la hora de llegada, mi madre me tomó de un brazo y me guió hasta dentro, sólo escuché un portazo enérgico y unos pasos dirigirse rápidamente hacia dónde estábamos mi madre, mi hermana y yo.

Mi padre, con un tono de voz alterado, me prohibió verlo, una infinita rabia emergió y un rio de lágrimas comenzó a correr por mis ojos.

Papá, tu no me puedes pedir algo así, ni siquiera lo conoces—mi voz era entrecortada, pero muy firme— él argumentó que un muchacho con esa pinta no podía ser bueno y cómo siempre sucedía, mamá lo apoyó ciegamente en su decisión.

No quise oír más subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude y me encerré en mi cuarto, sin dejar de llorar, mi hermana, Kasumi, entró a mi habitación, pidiéndome que los entendiera, porque ellos solamente querían lo mejor para mí. Decidí no ir al instituto varios días, no tenía ánimos de nada, pero Ranma me llamaba frecuentemente, para saber si no necesitaba algo y su atención me reconfortaba.

¿Sabes? No debes desobedecer a tus padres—cuándo escuché esas palabras, una gélida sensación recorrió mi espina dorsal— si ellos dicen que no me veas, está bien, no nos veremos…estas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que la comunicación se cortara.

No, eso no, él no podía decidir por mí, lo llamé varias ocasiones, pero el celular estaba fuera de servicio, no me quedaba otra solución que aclarar las cosas, serían mis padres, pero estaba segura que yo no podía, ni quería estar lejos de él y no habría poder alguno que pudiese evitarlo.

Nunca me había opuesto a una orden de mis padres y estoy segura que ellos estaban tan sorprendidos como yo.

Durante la cena, mis padres mostraban su molestia hacia mí, todos estaban en silencio, eso era algo fuera de lo común las miradas duras y frías se hicieron presentes, no podía dejar que mi familia pensará lo peor de Ranma.

Mamá, Papá…—tenía que hablar, ya no podía quedarme callada o retractarme— ellos enfocaron sus miradas en mi y eso me ponía los nervios de punta.

Yo, sólo quiero decirles la razón por la cual, llegue tarde y por qué Ranma venía conmigo, aquel día, las escenas llegaron a mi mente como si las estuviese viviendo en aquel momento.

Había quedado con Ukyo y Sayuri—No iba a decirles toda la verdad después de todo—para ir a comprar algunas cosas para nuestra tarea y mientras las esperaba en el parque un vehículo se detuvo frente a mí, varios tipos se bajaron y me forzaron a subir, luego me llevaron a un campo baldío, uno de ellos iba a abusar de mi, pero en ese momento Ranma me salvó.

Al ver las caras de mis padres, noté un sentimiento de culpabilidad por haberlo juzgado por su apariencia, mi madre, me llevó al doctor para que me revisaran, yo sabía que no me pasó nada, pero ella insistió y mi padre influenciado un poco por Kasumi, me levantó el castigo, alegando que todos cometemos errores.

Muy bien, Akane, ahora vete a dormir, mañana tienes clases—la voz de mi madre, era tímida—después de haberles contado parte de la verdad, me sentí animada y de verdad fueron muchas emociones para un solo día.


	6. Capitulo 6

Enamorada del cielo

Al día siguiente la voz cantarina de mi madre, y el sonido de mi celular me despertaron de mi reconfortable sueño.

—Buenos días, bella durmiente—la voz de Ranma, era alegre, aun medio dormida sonreí.

—Asómate a tu ventana—su voz era casi imperativa y digo casi, porque escuche a través del teléfono una carcajada divertida, casi como un zombi, me moví por inercia y al correr las cortinas, el cielo me cautivó con su inmensidad, a veces quería ser el cielo para seguir a Ranma a donde quiera que fuera.

Poco a poco fui bajando la vista y cuando pose mis ojos sobre la calle, Ranma estaba parado ahí, justo enfrente de la puerta del Dojo, mi corazón parecía un caballo salvaje desbocado, me embelesé al encontrarme con su mirada, su tierna sonrisa y su amable saludo.

Cuando salí de mi pequeño trance, me apuré a arreglarme para ir al Instituto, mi familia se sorprendió por mi impaciencia por salir, ni siquiera desayune, como siempre, solamente engullí mi comida a una velocidad impresionante.

Una vez en la calle parada frente a él, sentí una gran tranquilidad, parecía como si fuese la calma después de una gran tempestad.

— ¿Sabes? Pensé que sería una buena idea, pasar por ti para irnos juntos al Instituto—noté cierto tono misterioso, mientras hablaba, sin embrago, este detalle quedó en el olvido, cuando me di cuenta que ya no estábamos frente a mi casa. Ahora estábamos parados en medio de un gran campo cuajado de hermosas flores, donde el hermoso cielo lo cubría todo.

Ese lugar era precioso, pero lo que más disfrutaba era estar con Ranma, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos, que no me percate de su acercamiento, un roce mágico de su piel me hizo volver a mi realidad, mi corazón frenético no dejaba de palpitar, luego de un segundo no era un corazón, sino dos los que latían armoniosamente, acompasados por vaivén del viento.

Bien es cierto, que la felicidad no dura para siempre, y teníamos que llegar a clases, durante el camino, reíamos, ahora si estaba segura, de haber encontrado a mi primer amor. Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, y no paso desapercibido para él.

—Dime, a que debo el honor de tan hermosa sonrisa—parecía un niño pequeño consumido por la curiosidad, ante un regalo sorpresa, me sentí un poco avergonzada, no iba a decirle que recordé.

"_Akane, los hombres son tan decepcionantes, no saben hablarle a una mujer sin ser tan vulgares, pues lo único que buscan es satisfacer sus deseos sexuales y después de ello, actúan como si no, nos conocieran, pero claro siempre hay sus excepciones, mi Ryoga, es un claro ejemplo de excepción"…_

Cuando Ukyo había terminado de dar su tan brillante descubrimiento, Sayuri y yo casi nos reímos, pero no lo hicimos, después de todo ella era amiga nuestra desde que íbamos al jardín de niños y había que comprenderla pues estaba perdidamente enamorada de Ryoga.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien no sabía si Ryoga era una excepción, pero Ranma si lo era, él era tan diferente al resto de los chicos del Furinkan.

Unos cuantos pasos antes de llegar al pasillo donde estaban nuestros respectivos salones, él se detuvo un momento me tomó por lo hombros y muy cerca de mi oído susurró 

—Akane, sólo quería que supieras que aquel lugar, siempre ha sido mi favorito desde que era pequeño y soy muy celoso si se trata de compartirlo, pero contigo quiero compartirlo para siempre— al voltear a verlo me encontré con su mirada azul, era intensa, podía verme a través de sus ojos, no quería separarme de él, pero había que hacerlo.

Estaba a punto de entrar al aula, cuando comencé a ser el blanco de muchas murmuraciones por parte de mis compañeros, mis amigas muy preocupadas se acercaron a mí.

—Akane, esto esta así desde la primera clase, ningún maestro ha querido borrarlo, porque supuestamente Ranma y tú tenían que verlo, para después darle una explicación a todo Furinkan y recibir un castigo —Ukyo llevo ambas manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, Sayuri enmudeció y salió corriendo del lugar.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, en el pizarrón había insultos hacia mí y un gran letrero, en el centro, el cual me dejaba ante los demás como una prostituta, lentamente camine hacia enfrente para borrar aquellas palabras denigrantes, pero un rápido movimiento me arrebató el borrador y comenzó a destruir los trazos hechos con gis.

—No sé quién demonios hizo esto, pero de una vez voy a advertirles que no se metan con mi chica—esas palabras fluyeron de una voz furiosa y entrecortada, el coraje de Ranma podía sentirse en la atmosfera, todos los chicos que me insultaban minutos antes de que él irrumpiera violentamente, habían enmudecido, las risas crueles de las mujeres se apagaron.

Se acercó a mí, me tomo de la mano, y me llevó fuera del salón, nos fuimos a la biblioteca, solamente estábamos él y yo, poco a poco comenzó a tranquilizarse, su respiración volvió a ser lenta, su mirada parecía una puesta de sol, acarició una de mis mejillas y al ver que tenia polvo de gis en sus manos, trató de limpiarme, pero no lo logró, sino todo lo contrario, sacudí el polvo que había quedado en su uniforme y comenzamos a acercarnos lentamente, hasta quedar presos, en el aire tibio de nuestros alientos, el ardor de nuestros cuerpos nos consumió arduamente, hasta fundirnos en un solo ser.


	7. Capitulo 7

Enamorada del cielo

La fotografía que Ukyo, Ryoga, Ranma y yo nos tomamos en el festival escolar, era muy linda, el brillo de nuestras miradas era genuino, era la prueba más clara de nuestra felicidad. Estaba acomodando la foto dentro de un marco, que pondría sobre el escritorio.

—Akane, es hora de cena—Kasumi había entrado a mi cuarto, cuando vio la foto, note una tierna sonrisa, mi hermana, es muy sensible.

—Hermanita, te ves muy feliz, pero aún así de amor no se vive—casi a empujones me saco de mi cuarto y fuimos al comedor.

Las cosas en casa no iban bien, últimamente mis padres discutían con más frecuencia, y estaban muy irritables, el intercambio de miradas entre ellos era colosal, cuando se lo proponían ambos llegaban a ser sumamente fuertes en ese tipo de batallas.

Mientras comíamos, recibí un mensaje, de Shampoo la ex novia de Ranma.

"_Deben separarse, tú no eres la mujer ideal, para él, solamente eres una niña estúpida y así tenga que matarte, Ranma será mío." _

Cerré bruscamente el teléfono, un miedo se coló en lo más recóndito de mí ser, comencé a marearme, palidecí y sentí nauseas.

Mi hermana se alarmó y llamó a mis padres quienes discutían acaloradamente en la cocina. Cuando me vieron decidieron llevarme al hospital y la noticia no fue del agrado de mi familia, los síntomas que presentaba no eran otra cosa sino que un embarazo.

Mis padres, lloraban, mi hermana rezaba para que todo saliera bien.

—Muy bien, Akane, ¿Quién es el padre del bebé?—la pregunta resonaba en el fondo de mi corazón, la voz de mi madre, era intimidante, pocas veces me había hablado de ese modo, los minutos pasaban y de mi boca no salía nombre alguno.

Reaccione pocos minutos después, deje a mi familia en medio de la sala con la duda dibujada en el rostro, si bien era precisamente, él, el padre, quien tenía que saberlo en primer lugar.

"_Necesito verte urgentemente, te veo en la cafetería que está cerca del Instituto, por favor no tardes." _

Las calles eran frías, pero no podía esperar hasta mañana, la reacción que pudiese tener Ranma se convertía en una filosa duda que traspasaba mi cerebro. En ese momento sentí que caminaba por inercia, al llegar a la cafetería un vientecillo gélido sacudió mi cabello, el corazón comenzó a palpitarme a una velocidad increíble, entré al local y me senté en una mesa, Ranma aún no llegaba y eso me intranquilizaba.

No pasaron ni diez minutos, pero sentí que había sido una larga espera, su cara era alegre y sus labios formaban una sonrisa hermosa, me embelesó por un momento.

—Akane, ¿estás bien? Me preocupa que a estas horas de la noche, andes sola, pude haber ido por ti a tu casa—lo que en este momento no quería es que mis padres lo vieran.

—si lo estoy, pero hay algo que quiero decirte—sentí pesados los labios y unas ganas inmensas de llorar me abordaron, comencé a tartamudear y a decir palabras incompletas.

—Ranma, yo…tú

—Akane, no te entiendo podrías por favor ser más clara, ¿pasa algo?,

Pose mis manos sobre mi vientre—Ranma, estoy embarazada, vas a ser papá…

Su expresión, era indescifrable, no sabía si estaba molesto o feliz, no dijo nada y se marchó.


	8. Capitulo 8

Enamorada del cielo

Por un largo rato me quedé contemplando el marco de la puerta, aquella por la cual vi salir a Ranma, no pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, no esperaba una brusca reacción de su parte.

Estaba por irme, cuando de pronto, Ranma llegó muy sofocado a la mesa donde estaba.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar, Akane, pero no me decidía por el color— en ese instante me obsequió un pandita de peluche con un pañuelo rojo atado al cuello, lo vi sonreír y no pude evitarlo hacerlo también.

— ¿Crees que a nuestro bebé le guste?, ¿Sabes me gustaría que fuera una niña?

Lo abrace lo más fuerte que pude y él correspondió, ahora más que nunca sabia que nada podía salir mal.

—Ranma ¿qué nombre le pondremos al bebé?

—Aun no sabemos si es niña o niño, pero ya que te embarazaste en la biblioteca, podríamos llamarlo Hon— apenas había recibido la noticia de su paternidad y ya quería mucho al bebe, me acariciaba el vientre con mucha ternura, no había duda alguna, él era la persona ideal para compartir el resto de mi vida.

—Akane, iré a hablar con tu familia, pediré tu mano en matrimonio y formaremos una linda familia, Tú, nuestro bebé y yo, no dejare que nada les falte, los protegeré con mi vida si es necesario y te prometo que nunca te arrepentirás de estar a mi lado.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas, no habían caído cuando sentí su suave piel limpiándolas.

—Vámonos, tenemos que anunciarles a nuestros padres, nuestra decisión y la llegada de nuestro bebé.

Me tomó de la mano y salimos juntos de la cafetería, ahí en la banqueta estaba una mujer vendiendo anillos, él se acercó y escogió un par.

—Escucha bien, este anillo es símbolo de mi amor y la promesa de que pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos. Trabajare muy duro y entonces te compraré un anillo muy hermoso que sea digno de una reina como tú.

Mientras caminábamos platicábamos de nuestros sueños y de lo que haríamos cuando estuviéramos casados, estábamos tan contentos que no nos dimos cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a casa de los Saotome.

Con la noticia, Ranko era la más contenta.

—Yo seré la segunda en cargar a ese bebe una vez que haya nacido— mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su hermano—

—Boba, yo seré el segundo por ser el padre—contestó Ranma

La mirada del señor Genma, era seria, se notaba cierta preocupación en ella.

—Bien hijo y ¿de qué van a vivir?

—Dejaré el Instituto y comenzaré a trabajar—Ranma, mostraba seguridad y veracidad en cada una de sus palabras.

—Siendo así, no tenemos inconveniente en que se casen, Akane, bienvenida a la familia Saotome— comentó la señora Nodoka, mientras sonreía.

En mi casa las cosas, no fueron buenas como esperábamos, mi padre se negó rotundamente a dar su consentimiento para nuestra unión y mi madre lo apoyó.

—Señor, Tendo, déjeme aclararle con el debido respeto que un hombre honorable como usted y su familia merecen, No me rendiré ante su negativa, mi hijo todavía no nace y mientras este en gestación yo daré lo mejor de mí para convencerlo de que soy el hombre indicado para su hija, no me daré por vencido, con su permiso y buenas noches—Ranma dejo la duela, se puso en pie y se marchó.

El silencio sepulcral que invadía cada espacio de la casa era asfixiante, mis padres se fueron a dormir y Kasumi y yo nos fuimos a la cocina.

—Hermanita, si vas a casarte, déjame instruirte en las labores domesticas que una mujer debe saber, si Ranma no va a rendirse, tú tampoco lo harás— nos pasamos toda la noche cocinando.

Conforme pasaban los días, iba aprendiendo más y más, él iba todos los días a mi casa para convencer a mi padre de aceptar la boda, y aunque todos los días recibía una respuesta negativa no se rendía, al contrario se esmeraba aun más.

Poco tiempo después, me encontré a Shampoo, su mirada era de desprecio, en cada palabra escupía odio.

—Mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí, nada más y nada menos que a la zorra que cree que puede arrebatarme a mi hombre, solo por tener a un bastardo en sus entrañas—me tomó del brazo con fuerza y me aventó contra el barandal de contención de la calle, sentí un fuerte dolor, pero aun así encare a Shampoo.

—Mi amor por, él e sincero y no me voy a rendir, yo no necesito ninguna clase de artimañas para que me ame—me di media vuelta y la deje parada a mitad de la calle.

Por la noche salí con Ranma, pero no le dije nada del incidente que había tenido con se ex novia, sabía que era capaz de matarla y no quería cargar con ese remordimiento.

Mientras caminábamos entre los arreglos navideños, él me entregó un pequeño paquete, era un par de pequeños guantes rojos.

—La siguiente navidad, ya seremos tres—de repente un fuerte dolor me invadió, caí de rodillas sobre el pasto, lo último que recuerdo es la voz de Ranma, llamándome desesperadamente.

Cuando desperté, estaba en el hospital, mis padres y mi hermana estaban ahí, pero Ranma no, me sentí angustiada y enseguida pregunte por mi bebé.

—Akane, hija el bebé se ha ido, no está más en tu vientre—los ojos de mi madre se tornaron vidriosos

— ¿Dónde está Ranma?

—Al llegar aquí salió corriendo, hermana, no sabemos dónde esta

Quería que la tierra me tragara, quería dejar de existir, hace apenas unos días creí que lo tenía todo y en un instante ya no tenía nada.

Al salir del hospital, vi a Ranma que venía corriendo bajo la nieve, mis padres me dijeron que bebía decirle la verdad. Al verme me abrazó, su piel estaba morada por el frio y de sus congeladas manos cayó una oración rosa para un nacimiento seguro.

Los dos caímos de rodillas abrazados, le pedí perdón incontables veces y el solo me abrazaba más y más fuerte, mientras yo sentía caer sobre mi cuello sus frías lágrimas.

Caminamos sin rumbo por un largo rato y cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos frente al macetón, donde había plantado los claveles tiempo atrás, hábilmente hizo un pequeño niño de nieve y colocó los guantecitos frente a él. Oramos y le pedí perdón a mi bebé por haber sido débil, por no defenderlo.

Era la navidad más amarga que hubiese tenido, pero aun tenia a Ranma a mi lado y eso me haría fuerte para soportar nuestra perdida.

—De ahora en adelante, vendremos juntos cada año a este lugar, donde simbólicamente esta nuestro bebé—asentí a sus palabras, no importa lo que pasará era una promesa.

El invierno se fue y con él, Ranma, después de nuestra perdida comenzó a cambiar, me evitaba, me lastimaba en cada ocasión que tenia.

— ¿Sabes, Akane?, me di cuenta de que eres un estorbo y esta tonta relación debe terminar, y no llores porque no secaré más tus lágrimas, hasta nunca—

Me dolieron sus palabras, pero lo que más me dolió fue ver como delante de mí besaba a otra chica, reuní el coraje necesario para no llorar frente a él y con todas mis fuerzas le aventé el anillo, su promesa.

—Toma, estúpido, te devuelvo tu promesa, que al fin y al cabo no fueron más que palabras. Comencé a caminar, pero no fui lo suficientemente fuerte, no había dado ni tres pasos cuando voltee y le pedí a Ranma que no se fuera, que no quería perderlo, pero él no se detenía, al contrario seguía caminando más rápido, hasta que lo perdí de vista.

Desde ese día acudía diario a su lugar favorito con la esperanza de verlo y arreglar las cosas, pero era en vano, pues no solo dejo de frecuentarlo sino que ya no asistía a clases.

Todo el tiempo estaba triste, la única esperanza que me quedaba era Ryoga, necesitaba que me dijera que estaba bien, pero la perdí cuando me dijo que no sabía nada de él, que no contestaba ni sus llamadas ni mensajes.

Si no sabía algo de él pronto me iba a volver loca del dolor, no me importaba su arrogancia ni sus desprecios, solamente quería saber que estaba bien, solo me conformaba con escuchar su voz, aunque no volviera a ver el cielo en sus ojos.

Del otro lado de la línea el tono se me hacia eterno y mortal, hasta que alguien me contestó.

—Ranma—los latidos de mi corazón eran cada vez más rápidos, como si fueran caballos salvajes.

—Lo siento Akane, no sé dónde se encuentra mi hermano, pero sé que no quiere ser molestado, por eso no trae consigo su celular—colgué si despedirme de Ranko.

No podía seguir así, no podía seguir lastimándome por él, había decidido olvidarlo y continuar con mi vida, en poco tiempo terminaría el Instituto y necesitaba poner todo mi empeño y dedicación para preparar mi examen de ingreso a la Universidad.

Esa navidad fui al santuario de mi bebé y para mi sorpresa vi a Ranma acomodando un par de guantecitos rosas y un niño de nieve, le pregunte porque había decidido terminar así.

No me contestó tan solo comenzó a caminar y yo lo seguí, pero justo en la separación del camino me detuve, no podía hacerle daño a Shinnosuke, el chico con él que salía, él me había brindado su apoyo y su consuelo cuando más lo necesitaba. 


	9. Capitulo 9

Enamorada del cielo

Las siguientes dos navidades, cuando yo iba a dejarle su regalo a mi bebé, encontraba un par de guantes y una figura de nieve, esa era la prueba de que Ranma ya se había ido.

Shinnosuke, era muy cariñoso conmigo y estaba feliz con nuestra relación e incluso me había hablado de matrimonio, al oír esa palabra recordé a Ranma y sentí de nuevo aquel vacio que me había dejado, aquel que nadie llenaría nunca.

Mis calificaciones eran muy buenas y desde esa perspectiva mis padres parecían muy complacidos, sin embargo no sabían de la tristeza que en todo este tiempo ya formaba parte de mí, me volví celosa en cuanto a ella, no me permitía derramar ni una sola lágrima y que alguien me viera, sino todo lo contrario siempre les mostraba mi mejor sonrisa.

Pensé muchas veces la propuesta de Shinnosuke y al fin de cuentas acepte, no podía quedarme el resto de mi vida así el que Ranma se haya ido de esa forma, no significaba que mi vida terminara ahí, mi familia estaba muy contenta con la noticia, mi madre me animo con los preparativos de la boda. A partir de ese momento mi falsa sonrisa tenía que estar conmigo todos los días, tenía que fingir emoción y amor.

Ese año se fue increíblemente rápido y otra vez la navidad había llegado, la cruel fecha que trajo consigo mi infelicidad. Ese día mi futuro marido había decidido acompañarme a ver a mi bebé y yo asentí, pero el momento que pasaba frente a la tumba simbólica de mi hijo, prefería que fuera intima, al final de cuentas no era hijo suyo.

Antes de dirigirme al lugar, Shinnosuke me dio una pequeña caja, inmediatamente supuse que era.

—Akane, linda, estas a punto de graduarte y aun no te he dado el anillo de compromiso, es el más hermoso que encontré, digno de una reina como tú—sus últimas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, le sonreí esforzándome en no romper a llorar.

Me tomó la mano y me colocó el anillo, con una linda sonrisa, no lo amaba. Pero tenía que seguir adelante.

—Amor, te acompaño

—No, gracias, tú sabes que es un momento muy especial para mí y siempre me ha gustado ir sola—sabía que era la única ocasión en que podía ver a Ranma y tal vez cruzar unas breves palabras

—Pero, ¿Vas a verlo?—en sus palabras pude percatarme de su miedo e inseguridad

—No te preocupes, vamos a casarnos y eso no va a cambiar—vi que mis palabras lo tranquilizaron

Al llegar lo vi en cuclillas acomodando los guantecitos los cuales aumentaban poco a poco de tamaño en cada año, me supongo que el imaginaba que nuestro hijo iba creciendo.

Al ponerse en pie y darse la media vuelta, la sorpresa y el miedo me invadieron.

— ¿Ryoga? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Ranma?

—Lo siento, Akane, Ranma me pidió que hiciera esto cada año a partir de hoy, ¿Sabes? Me dio cientos de pares de guantecitos de todos los colores.

—No es posible que sea tan cobarde, que no quiera cumplir la promesa que él le hizo a su hijo, que no le basto con romperme el corazón, es un vil canalla, lo odio—mi coraje había desbordado la barrera de contención que le había formado años atrás.

—Cállate, no sabes lo que dices, mientras tú felizmente planeas casarte con otro, Ranma, mi amigo, mi hermano está a punto de morir, sufre por no tenerte a su lado, cada día al ver el cielo te espera pacientemente—la rabia de Ryoga fue tornándose en una inmensa tristeza.

No pude evitar caer de rodillas, las amargas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos.

—Lo siento, Akane, Ranma me pidió nunca decirte nada, pero tú estás equivocada, lo que piensas no es verdad. Cuando él se entero que el cáncer se había extendido en su cuerpo, pensó en no hacerte sufrir, por eso se alejo de ti, a eso se debe su actitud hacia ti y su falta a clases. Él espera por ti, Akane.

En ese momento, Shinnosuke apareció atrás de mí, sólo me importaba ver a Ranma, al amor de mi vida.

— ¿Qué pasa, Akane?, la cobardía, no le permitió a Ranma venir hoy—su ironía rasgo mi corazón, me levante para encararlo

—Cállate, imbécil, no sabes nada—mi reacción dejo en shock a mi prometido

—Lo siento, Shinnosuke, me tengo que ir, tengo que ver a Ranma—él me jaló de un brazo suplicándome que no fuera, pero fue inútil, en el forcejeo el anillo de compromiso cayó a la nieve, estaba dispuesta a levantarlo cuando me detuvo

—Déjalo, Akane, tal vez esta es la señal de que tú no eres para mi, siempre supe que seguías amándolo y aun así me aferre a arrancártelo del corazón y fallé

Agradecí su comprensión e inmediatamente fui a casa de Ranma, pero no estaba ahí, Ranko me dio la dirección del hospital y corrí lo más rápido que me permitieron mis piernas, hacia frio, pero no se comparaba con el frio que habitaba en mi corazón hasta ese día.

Abrí la puerta de su cuarto, él miraba fijamente el cielo por la ventana

—Ryoga, hermano, dime como te fue

—Ranma…

Él volteo hacia mi muy sorprendido

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Ranma?—mis lágrimas, comenzaron a rodar

—Por eso no te lo dije, porque no quería hacerte sufrir

Mis ojos se posaron en una de sus manos

—Sigues usando el anillo—él trató de cubrirlo con la otra mano

Se incorporó de la cama y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre las sábanas.

—Trate de evadirte, porque solamente te hago sufrir, Akane quiero que siempre seas feliz

—No me pidas eso, eso no puedo hacerlo si tú no estás a mi lado, quiero ser feliz contigo

—Me quedan tres meses de vida—su voz parecía una fina hebra de un hilo delicado

—Ranma, yo siempre te he amado—me acerque a él, le di un suave beso en sus labios, no pude contenerme más me abracé a él y sus brazos también rodearon mi cuerpo, había estado esperando por ese momento tanto tiempo que no quería soltarlo, no quería dejar su aroma.

Al separarnos, Ranma sacó del cajón de su buró mi anillo, y volvió a colocarlo en su lugar, como aquella vez, al tomarlo entre mis manos, sentí como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

Desde entonces iba diario al hospital a verlo, sentía que debíamos recuperar el tiempo que perdimos.

—Akane, tu presencia le hace tanto bien a mi hijo, antes siempre estaba triste, no tenía ánimos de nada y ahora hasta lo veo sonreír, te agradezco mucho el tiempo que pasas con mi Ranma—las palabras de la señora Nodoka me hacían sentir bien y si él salía adelante yo estaría ahí, a su lado.

Me despedí de ella, tenía que ir a casa, en el trayecto, tomé una decisión, la más importante en mi vida y mi familia lo sabría.

Durante la cena, llame la atención de mis padres

—Papá, mamá, he decidido dejar la universidad para cuidar a Ranma, mientras se repone.

—Akane, hija, si lo haces por lástima hacia ese muchacho…

—No papá, lo hago por amor, ustedes saben que amo a Ranma y nunca dejé de hacerlo, ni siquiera porque iba a casarme con Shinnosuke, perdón por causarles tantos problemas

Al final mis padres aceptaron, todos los días atendía a Ranma, le daba de comer, platicaba con él, siempre junto a él.

Cuando iba a su revisión, oraba para que no me lo quitaran, para que siempre estuviéramos juntos, pedía todos los días un milagro…

Los doctores estaban muy sorprendidos con la mejoría de Ranma y le concedieron un permiso especial para dejar el hospital, estaban seguros que salir de ese cuarto le haría mucho bien. Planeamos ir a almorzar a su lugar favorito, él me pidió que le preparara su almuerzo, porque la comida del hospital ya lo había aburrido y siguiendo las indicaciones del médico se lo hice.

—Akane, esto es delicioso, es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida—Ranma sonreía mientras saboreaba los alimentos

—Ranma ¿Te casarías conmigo?

—Sabes que si, haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz, pero este no es el lugar ideal para una boda

—Claro que si, mira traeré flores para que me hagas una corona con ellas ¿está bien?

—Yo Ranma Saotome, te acepto a ti Akane Tendo como mi esposa para…No puedo seguir Akane, no me quiero morir, quiero verte sonreír todos los días—él comenzó a llorar amargamente—quisiera que en este momento que estuviéramos los tres, tú, nuestro bebé y yo. Me faltan muchas cosas por hacer, no quiero que nos separen

—Ranma, no te dejaré morir, sabes que no lo haré

Él me abrazó fuertemente como si quisiera que nunca me alejara de él

—Akane, yo… yo te amo, nunca lo olvides y por ti soy capaz de enfrentar a la muerte, por ti no perderé esta batalla—su determinación me animaba, y yo tenía que estar con él cuando obtuviera su victoria.


	10. Capitulo 10

Enamorada del cielo

Los días pasaban rápidamente y la mejoría de Ranma era sorprendente, los médicos argumentaban que un milagro se estaba llevando a cabo, ningún paciente en esas condiciones se había repuesto en tan poco tiempo.

Verlo sonreír todas las mañanas, me daba fuerza y esperanza

—Akane, si muero, quiero ser el cielo para ir contigo siempre y protegerte

—Ranma, tú no necesitas morir para ser el cielo, cuando el cielo es azul, significa que tú estás feliz, cuando es el del atardecer es porque estas sonrojado y cuando es de noche, estas tranquilo y cuando las estrellas brillan, tú estás sonriendo.

Una enfermera entró a la habitación por él, tenían que hacerle una revisión, Ranma puso cara de enfado y luego sonrió

—Esto de estar enfermo es muy latoso, pero bueno, Akane mientras vuelo podrías ir a imprimir unas fotos por favor, te veo después.

Al tomar entre mis manos la cámara, sentí un pequeño escalofrío, pero no le di importancia y salí de la habitación.

Me dirigía al hospital, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, al contestar una punzada atravesó mi corazón, por mis mejillas comenzaron a rodar las lagrimas y el sobre con las fotografías cayó al suelo…

—Akane, ven pronto, Ranma se puso mal—la voz de Ranko tenía mucho dolor y sufrimiento

Torpemente recogí y el sobre y las fotos cayeron al suelo, mi sorpresa fue muy grande al ver que todas eran mías, Ranma había hecho una colección mía en nuestros mejores momentos.

Corrí desesperadamente hacia el hospital, entre a la habitación de manera estrepitosa, lo que hizo que la enfermera me quisiera sacar a la fuerza.

—Suéltela, por favor…

—Akane… ven acércate—la voz de Ranma era débil, pero audible.

—Estoy contigo, no te rindas, lucha por tu vida, por nuestra vida. Recuerda que prometimos ganar esta batalla juntos—mi voz se entrecortaba más y más con cada palabra que emitía.

Ranma comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente ante la sorpresa del doctor y poco a poco comenzó a estabilizarse. La tranquilidad volvió a la atmósfera que nos rodeaba, el médico nos pidió dejar descansar a Ranma, así que me permití ir a orar por su salud.

Como todos los días iba a verlo, y su mejoría era perceptible, uno de esos días por el pasillo del hospital vi a Shampoo quien venía de una consulta por su embarazo, al verla en ese estado no pude evitar entristecerme.

—Akane, no pensé encontrarte por aquí—su voz era sincera y llena de arrepentimiento

—Vine a ver a una persona—conteste

—Perdóname, Akane por todo el daño que te hice, mi hijo me ha hecho cambiar mi forma de ver las cosas.

—Eso es parte del pasado, solo quiero pedirte que cuides a tu hijo y hagas que sea una buena persona—pose mi mano sobre su pancita y pude sentir una patadita.

Nos despedimos y me dirigí al cuarto de Ranma, cuando llegué no había nadie, sus cosas no estaban, solamente un libro rojo sobre su almohada, por inercia lo abrí.

"_**TE AMARE AUN DESPUES DE LA MUERTE"**_

Temí lo peor…

No podía ser que Ranma hubiera…


	11. Capitulo 11

Enamorada del cielo

Me sentí invadida por un pánico enorme, sentía punzadas en mi corazón y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, en un gran impulso salí corriendo de la habitación y me dirigí a la recepción.

—Disculpe, señorita, el paciente, Saotome Ranma—parecía que la enfermera hubiera visto un fantasma al mencionarle ese nombre.

—Lo siento mucho—emitió mientras me extendía un sobre blanco y un clavel rojo, al tomarlos hubiera jurado que deje de percibir lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Abrí el sobre y un tenue aroma me envolvió, no podía equivocarme era el aroma de su piel, lo reconocería entre muchos, los latidos de mi corazón cada vez eran más fuertes, tan fuertes que las personas que estaban en la pequeña sala del hospital podrían haberlos oído.

"_Cuando leas esto, tal vez ya no esté contigo, pero a través de estas palabras quiero pedirte que siempre sonrías y seas feliz. Dentro del libro rojo que seguramente tienes contigo está todo lo que siempre quise decirte, pero el tiempo y esta maldita enfermedad no me permitieron y recuerda __**TE AMARÉ AÚN DESPUÉS DE LA MUERTE**__" _

_Saotome Ranma_

Comencé a caminar por inercia y dudando en leer el libro, las lágrimas no cesaban, mis pasos me llevaron a ese lugar que él tanto amaba. Tenía miedo de amarlo aún más y que él ya no estuviera conmigo, pero me pidió que lo leyera y eso iba a hacer.

No sé cuantos días pasaron entre la segunda y penúltima página, pero al leer la última.

_**Lamento haberte hecho llorar tanto…**_

Ranma…aún estoy enamorada del cielo.

Era un hermoso atardecer, Ranma se sonrojó.


End file.
